Fighting To Survive
by Jaygleelover
Summary: Quando um experimento do Instituto Dyad da errado, as clones ao lado da cirurgiã Meredith Grey, tentam se manter vivas e proteger seus amigos e familiares, em um mundo onde zumbis existem.


"Isso não é uma boa ideia" - ela sabia que não era a ideia mais brilhante de todas, mas afinal o que pode se fazer em um tempo desses.  
"Isso definitivamente não é uma boa ideia"- A loira apertou a arma que segurava na mão e checou se sua faca ainda estava atrelada ao cinto, enquanto ouvia a amiga de óculos reclamar. Revirou os olhos, tinha que ficar alerta, estavam chegando perto do edifício ,e ate agora estava tudo muito calmo. Esses eram os momentos que mais a assustava, a calmaria antes da tempestade.  
Ela sabia muito bem dos riscos que corria, com três meses convivendo com zumbis , ela os conhecia, sabia que as consequências de entrar em um lugar que antes era cheio de pessoas, significa enfrentar uma horda de zumbis, mas não tinha escolha, queria saber o que aconteceu com seus amigos, mesmo que tenha encontrado uma família do lado daquele grupo de irmãs malucas, não ia desistir de sua família, os médicos com qual conviveu um bom tempo da sua vida.  
"Vamos ter que entrar pela porta da frente mesmo" - parou em frente do hospital e suspirou, franziu a testa tentando olhar pelas janelas, mas sem sucesso "acho que se tentarmos entrar pelos fundos tem chance de encontrarmos mais zumbis do que por aqui"- sentiu uma mão quente na sua e olhou para o lado encontrando os olhos da mulher morena, a detetive que estava ao seu lado desde o primeiro dia em que esse inferno tinha começado apertou-lhe as mãos tentando demonstrar confiança.  
"Olha eu estou começando a concordar com Cosima"- Sarah disse, recebendo um olhar reprendedor de Beth- "Essa ideia tem tudo pra dar errado, é bem provável sermos devorados por um monte de zumbis ai dentro" - Meredith olhou para Alisson que parecia bem desconfortavel com o dilema que enfrentavam, não queria escolher lados.  
"Eu pensei que a gente já tinha discutido isso" - Meredith disse olhando para os parceiros - "E pensei que vocês tinham concordado em me ajudar" - A loira sentiu uma onda de desanimo, como se toda sua eaperança tenha se esvaído, Beth apertou a mão na dela novamente, a apoiando. Meredith sabia que podia contar com a namorada, às vezes quando estavam sozinhas montando guarda Beth gostava de ouvir a loira falar sobre seus amigos cirurgiões, o sarcasmo de Cristina, a qual Meredith dizia ser sua pessoa, o jeito de Alex que gostava de manter a pose de Badass, mas que tinha um grande coração, Izzie, uma ótima cirurgiã, porem se envolvia demais com os pacientes e George o amigo atrapalhado que um dia foi apaixonado por Meredith, sentia como se já conhecesse todos , de tanto ouvir sobre eles, como se fossem personagens de alguma historia que leu em um livro envolvente, sabia que a namorada sentia falta dos amigos e tinha esperanças de encontra-los ou pelo menos ter noticias sobre eles.  
"Vamos pessoal, essa não é hora de amarelar" Beth disse ao grupo com o jeito autoritário de sempre -" a gente já chegou aqui, vocês não podem desistir agora" - A detetive estava nervosa, o pequeno grupo já tinha passado por coisas piores, e Meredith tinha estado com eles em cada momento desde o começo, não podiam deixar a cirurgiã na mão agora.  
"Eu concordo" Felix expressou indignado, olhando para a irmã adotiva como se ela tivesse ficando maluca em sequer cogitar a ideia de desistir, Meredith tinha salvado sua vida muitas vezes, iria fazer o possível para ajudá-la.  
"Pode contar comigo Meredith."- Alisson finalmente expressou sua decisão, a loira a olhou agradecida.  
"Eu sei que isso é importante pra você Mer."-Cosima disse exasperada "mas isso é muito arriscado, nós não sabemos quantos dessas coisas a gente pode encontrar, fora a possibilidade dos produtos químicos que tem lá dentro terem deixado os zumbis mais perigosos" Delphine passou os braços envolta da namorada tentando a acalmar, confiava em Meredith, mas sempre ficaria do lada de Cosima.  
"Eu sei dos riscos" - Meredith disse por entre os dentes -" Mas eu não vou desistir disso, se tiver uma chance de salvar meus amigos, uma chance que seja deles tiverem vivos, eu quero arriscar, mesmo que eu tenha que ir Sozinha" retrucou olhando cada um nos olhos esperando uma resposta.  
"Tudo bem" - Cosima afirmou olhando para a amiga e Delphine ao seu lado balançou a cabeça consentindo. Todos olharam para Sarah esperando sua escolha.  
"Então?"- disse fingindo indiferença -" O que vocês estão esperando para entrar nesse hospital e salvar alguns cirurgiões?"


End file.
